


Eight

by ChiaToma



Series: Numverse [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha Yang Jeongin | I.N, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Han Jisung | Han, Beta Hwang Hyunjin, Beta Kim Seungmin, Beta Seo Changbin, Brothers, Caring, Disabled Character, Family, Fluff, Gen, Omega Bang Chan, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Omega Verse, Platonic Pack, Wolf Pack, mute character, none romance, some spoilers for Eleven but mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaToma/pseuds/ChiaToma
Summary: Several years ago, the babies of Exo moved out to start their own nest as a platonic pack of brothers and start to find themselves in the big wide world. Everything was fine, until Chan was kidnapped and taken away.Several years later, Minho finds him in an alleyway on a rainey night but for reasons unknown Chan is mute.Now his brothers must try to regain his trust and help him anyway that they can, but is trouble lurking on the horizon just waiting to snatch Chan back to the darkness he got out of?
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone
Series: Numverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Offically the third in the Numverse series, following from from Exo's Eleven and Super Junior's Twelve, with Stray Kids being the babies of Kris and his lovely bunch of wild omegas. 
> 
> This is a platonic pack of brothers, so there may be bromance and fluff but romance, if any occurs, will be with outside packs and not with the stray kids boys themselves. 
> 
> Also this is OT8 for obvious reasons and will probably feature other packs too from time to time. 
> 
> Occassionally there may be a couple of spoilers about who has which kid, but I'll try to keep it down as much as possible, I've got notes so I hopefully won't get too side tracked on that, but most of the time we should be fine. If there's anything major I will let people know but it shouldn't be too bad. 
> 
> Anyways, have fun and let's see where this madness goes hmm? 
> 
> Also, if I take forever and a day to update, it's cause life has a nasty habit of throwing curve balls my way that knock me off course and with the other fics I'm trying to keep on top of as well I'm just adding extra work to myself but hopefully you can enjoy. 

The rain was pounding down on the pavement but Minho did not care in the slightest as he continued on with his late night run. A part of his mind was ruing his choice, knew that he would have to spend the better part of an hour in the shower just to even feel warm when he got in but that night he couldn’t have cared less. He needed to run, to be out of the house, to just be alone with his thoughts for a little while because he could not take the tension anymore. 

It was cowardly, he knew, but there was a time when he had to stop taking on everyone’s pressures and just worry about himself for once. 

Because whilst he did dearly love all his younger brothers, sometimes they were the biggest threat to their own safety and he was done with them that night. Three hours it had taken him and Seungmin to patch up Changbin, Hyujin and Jeongin because the three idiots had decided to get into a fight with a bunch of other alphas for reasons which they wouldn’t state aloud to anyone, Felix walked home in the rain despite the fact that Jinsung had gone to get him but had been waylaid and missed him. Minho had bundled Felix up in all the blankets and pillows that he could find, ordered Changbin to take care of their very wet koala-bear and then gone to find Jinsung. 

Who had turned out to be rushing around the dance studio in a panic because he had missed Felix. Minho had been furious with him for even being late but then had spotted the beta’s knuckles were split open and had dragged him home silently without another word spoken. Which had led to another hour of rough love and Minho trying his best not to explode at everyone. He knew they were protective, knew that they watched out for one another but going to look for trouble and leaving one of their most vulnerable brothers unprotected was not the way to go about things. 

But he also understood them all, probably better than they did. 

Chan’s birthday had come and gone, another bitter reminder that their eldest brother was not with them where he was supposed to be and it always got harder with each passing year. Minho made a mental reminder to call home and check in with their parents once he was warmed up in the morning, because he knew that Xiumin wouldn’t be taking too well to the reminder of his eldest son not being around. Hell, he had been the most vocal about the kids moving out at first but Minho had also understood that reasoning too. 

At least at the time, Chan had been with them to keep things under control and provide some mega comfort to his Mama but now, it was steadily getting worse with each day that passed. 

The cubs had decided that they wanted to move out of the family nest, not because they didn’t love it with their family but because they were getting to the age where they wanted to start exploring the world, to try new things and find their own mates. But somehow the thought of everyone moving out to different areas didn’t sit well with them in the slightest and they choose to remain as a platonic pack and move a few cities over. That way they had their independence, and own space but could be within a reasonable travelling time to their parents should anything go wrong. 

Things had gone fine for the first month, they had all found a house they agreed on and other than a slight argument with Jeongjin not being able to live with them full time as he was still underage for being able to do so, it was all settled quickly and they moved in. Only for trouble to find them on their second night, when Chan went into heat. Whilst it wasn’t that big of a deal, as the eldest omega had been getting his heats regularly since he turned sixteen, it was the first time that the brothers had to deal with alone and Chan’s usual heat partner was visiting his folks back home and was not available. Neither Minho or Jeongin could help Chan in the slightest, even with their alpha status and Chan wasn’t allowing any of his beta brothers near him either. Felix managed to worm his way in, but that was a given seeing as omegas had a habit of sticking together and Minho always joked that Chan favoured the other oemga the most out of his brothers. 

Which was of course a total lie as everyone knew it was Jeongin but it was always fun to tease their big brother about something. 

So that night, everyone had gone to sleep with concerns about what was going on but had figured that they should be okay as Chan knew what he was doing, they were living on a fourth story flat and nothing bad could happen. Until the early hours of the next morning when there had come terrified screams from Chan’s room, a smashed window leading onto the balcony and a half-dead Felix with stomach wounds. There had been no sign of Chan, except for the rapidly retreating car which had driven off and everything went to uttermost hell. The next few hours had been filled with panic, terror and tears as Felix had to have an emergency operation, police were asking questions a million times over and Mingo was throwing up with worry. 

Even when their Uncles turned up, Minho couldn’t believe that he had allowed Chan to be taken from him and had felt as though he was the worst alpha in the entire world. Siwon reassured him that there would have probably been nothing that Minho would have been able to do in the slightest, that he did the best he could and that they would find Chan and bring him home safely. 

That had been just over three years ago, three years of guilt and worry over Chan. There were no sightings, every breeding pack that was tracked down had no signs of the curly haired omega and each day just got harder. The brothers tried their best to keep going, to live as normal a life as possible as really there was nothing that they could do as they all promised to not go looking for Chan or to put themselves in any deliberate danger. But around this time of year, they all sort of lost it in their own way. 

Tonight, Miho couldn’t be done with dealing with the grief and hurt so once he had made sure that everyone was home, and as safe as they could be, he had grabbed his running shoes, locked the door and set out on a run. It was a stupid idea, a dangerous idea and he knew that but it was better than turning around and beating one of his brothers who didn’t deserve it in the slightest. That would just make him an total wally of an alpha and he didn’t need that on top of everything else. 

Ice cold water soaked through his shoe as he stepped in a puddle that was far deeper than what he had expected and with a cry, Minho tumbled down onto the pavement. He cried out in shock, feeling his palms and knees scrape against the rough concrete surface and instantly start to sting. Pausing for a moment, Minho took a deep breath to do a mental check that he hadn’t actually broken any bones and discovered to his embarrassment that he had only really scuffed his hands and had banged his knees. 

The only real damage which had been caused was that the headphones he had previously had on were now on the floor and as he picked them up, the headband snapped. “Oh man,” Minho sighed as he sat back on his haunches pouting, “It wasn’t that hard a fall.” 

Clearly it had been the last straw for these headphones which he sadly realized had been the ones which Chan had gifted him on his sixteenth birthday and another groan of frustration escaped his throat. “I’m sorry Chan...I’m so sorry...” 

Very carefully, the alpha wrapped the broken headphones up as best as he could before slipping them into the pocket of his hoody and took a glance around him. He was at the high street, the neon blinking signs of the closed shops enough to give him a clear indication that he had a twenty minute walk or ten minute run home to the others. Minho sighed long and hard, knowing that he was being an idiot by staying away from the brats because with their anxious moods right now it was impossible to work out what mischief that they would have gotten themselves into. Especially if Jeongin was still up and about, because despite the fact that he was nearly the age to be considered an adult in his own right, the boy was still their baby brother regardless and he needed his sleep. 

Not that Jeongin was ever that appreciative of the fact, but Minho couldn’t really blame the youngest alpha either. It was funny how they topped and tailed each other, but Minho was more concerned that if they let the youngest get into a habit of staying up stupidly late then he would probably not keep up with his classes when he went home at the end of the week. But right now, Minho was more worried that Jeongin would get into a fight with one of the others over something stupid and that would cause chaos on what had already been a rather chaotic night, and if that happened there would be no way that he would get a warming, soothing shower in peace when he got in from the nasty weather. 

Though his eyes wandered over to a favoured bakery that stayed open all hours and the sweet smell of freshly baked goods was just far too tempting for him to ignore. Letting out a sigh, Minho shook his head and made his way across to it, “If there’s one way to get them all to shut up and be happy...” 

He smiled at the jangling of the bell and was glad to get out of the rain for a little respite. He even dug his phone out of his pocket to message the others that he was getting them treats as long as they stopped being brats for five minutes. Whilst this place wasn’t quite as good as Zuzu’s from home, it was as close as anyone had been able to find and it made things calm down and feel worthwhile for a bit so it had quickly become a favourite for everyone. Plus the window was always filled with the most amazing looking treats and it made his mouth water just to think about them. 

“Good evening, Minho,” the owner smiled as he arrived, “I take it they’re giving you hell tonight?” 

“Yeah,” Minho replied wearily, not bothering to read the slew of messages which were jumping up on his phone right now, “Do you have anything extra special in tonight? I think we all need something just a bit different.” 

The owner smiled, “Well I’ve got some fresh Fairy Cakes ready to go and I can add some edible glitter if you like. Oh and Maisie made some Fairy Bread too.” 

“Fairy Bread?” Minho asked. 

A nod was his reply, “Yeah, she found it when she went to visit Australia last month and it’s proving popular.” 

“What is it?” Minho was intrigued as Maisie had a good way of finding stuff that kept his brothers happy. 

“Basically a triangle of buttered white bread with hundreds and thousands on top,” the owner replied, already picking up a plateful of the colourful treats, “They’re surprisingly tasty and will cheer your brothers up no end.” 

Nodding in response, Minho grinned, “Great, we’ll take some.” Shortly after a large bag was handed over to him with the treats in and Minho paid and bowed as thanks. With his bags of sweet freshly baked treats in hand, Minho set off back into the rain and hoped that it would let up sooner rather than later. 

Five minutes into his walk back from the high street however, there came a giant rumble of thunder overhead which was followed swiftly by a lightening bolt in the center of the street which had Minho darting into a nearby alleyway with a squeak of fear. The rain started to lash down harder than before and the alpha found himself shivering instantly. Then jumping out of his skin as his phone belted out into life with a slightly nerve jangling tune. 

Minho didn’t even pause before pressing the accept call button, “I’m okay...” 

“Like hell you are,” Hyunjin’s voice came across the line, “Where are you?” 

“No! You’re not bringing the car out in this, it’s leatha....” he just about managed to contain a yell of fear behind his lips as another thunder clap boomed overhead but couldn’t stop the whimper. He knew he had lost before he even answered the call, “I’m just off the high street...in an alley...” 

“Can you see the road from there, Gege?” Hyunjin asked softly. 

“Yes, I think I’m at the top part of the....” a flash of lightening struck and illuminated the playground opposite which was good in a way that Minho never thought that it would be, “Up by Wolfie’s.” 

There was a pause for a second, “Right, I know where you are. Jisung’s coming with me, do you want to talk to him until we get there or do you have your music?” 

Minho considered it and whimpered loudly, damn he hated thunderstorms so much. He shuddered a bit, wrapping his arms around his body, “I...tripped and...the headphones...snapped...” 

“Okay, Jisung’s just going to talk to you and we’ll be there....” 

A long beeping noise came from Minho’s phone and he pulled the device away to see it flashing the low battery sign before promptly turning off and leaving him in the dark. “Oh for the love of!” he yelled loudly, then jumped in shock as another beat of thunder crashed right above his head and lightening struck what appeared to be mere feet away from him. It was actually on the opposite side of the road but Minho hated thunderstorms with a passion and had no way to stop himself from freaking out right now. 

This was not good, he couldn’t panic now because that would make him harder to find and he had to go back and protect the others because hell Changbin and Felix were probably besides themselves with worry and Jeongin was more than likely trying to rescue Seungmin from under the bed but it was so hard to not panic when there was all this going on around him and just... 

He whined again, feeling like a total idiot because he was supposed to be the big brother, supposed to be able to keep the cool head in situations like this and generally be awesome and have it all under control but right at this second he didn’t. 

There came a light crack, accompanied by a rustling sound and then a constant, gentle green light filled up the small alleyway that he had temporarily taken shelter in and Minho blinked in surprise. For a second everything settled, the howling wind dropped away, the rain stopped lashing and the storm that was doing a good job of acting like a toddler having a tantrum just disappeared as the soft light continued to be present in front of Minho’s face. Slowly his hands reached for it, almost mesmerized by the object and it wasn’t until his hands had fully clasped around it that reality came back into focus around him. 

But it wasn’t as scary anymore, he could breathe a little easier and there was a constant source of something that was stable and wouldn’t die on him for a long while. His brain eventually supplied the fact that he was holding onto a glow stick. Though one of those heavier set ones that were great for making Halloween pumpkins with. He rapidly blinked, coming back to his senses even further and turned his head to the right, into the dark of the alley way because logically he knew that a light stick was not just going to magically appear in his hands. 

There was a figure there, seeming to be hiding in the shadows but Minho felt no fear in the slightest. In fact, he felt a strange mix of protective and relief though his brain wasn’t quite registering that fact yet, even though he could pick up a gentle sweet smell of Tim Tams, which was odd because he hadn’t smelt those chocolate covered biscuits in years, not since... 

The glow stick, the bag which was holding onto the sweet treats and his phone all tumbled to the floor as a streak of lightening lit up the alleyway and Minho threw himself at the figure standing in the dark. It had only been a single glance, without even a chance to fully register everything but Minho had known instantly who was there and there was not a single chance in hell that he was going to let the other leave his sight ever again. 

~*~ 

“What the hell?” Changbin yelled as Hyunjin pushed open the door and grabbed hold of the smaller boy to guide him back a few paces so Minho could pass by rapidly with what appeared to be a dead body in his arms. “Minho! You’re soaked!” 

“And getting mud all over the floor!” Seungmin complained but then he stopped when he saw what his elder brother was carrying and his mouth opened in shock, “What the hell?” 

Minho sighed, “Stop asking me that, go get some dry clothes or get the bath started or some food or something.” 

“Gege?” at least three other voices asked aloud as Minho set the passed out figure on the sofa with a sigh. 

All that could be seen of the figure was a lot of black but even a cautionary glance confirmed that the clothes were far too big. There was a mop of messy black hair and the persons hands were clenched close to their body as if trying to protect it. But there was a sort of sweet smell in the air that instantly reverberated through all the assembled brothers and caused memories to immediately surface. For a few moments everyone just stood there, Minho panting as he gently brushed a few stray strands of long black hair out of the thankfully sleeping figures face and only the occasional rumble of thunder to disturb the silence. 

Though a shrill sound of someone’s phone, probably Hyunjin’s from the ringtone, cut through everyone’s shock and brought an uneasy life back to everyone. Excluding the sleeping figure on the couch. 

Jisung was quick to take up the slack as it was clear that Minho wasn’t going to be doing or saying anything at the moment. He rudely snapped his fingers towards his brothers, “Changbin go and fetch that backpack I know you have hidden in your cupboard and bring it here right now, Seungmin get the kettle on, Felix clothes and blankets please and Hyunjin...” 

“Sorting out the car and security and on the phone to Mama,” Hyunjin yelled in reply, waving from the doorway. 

“What about?” Jeongin started before yelping as he was pulled towards the figure on the couch, his bare feet slapping against the bare floor. 

“Hugging duty,” both Jisung and Minho said at the same time, pushing the youngster down onto the sofa. For a few seconds Jeongin was panicked, scared and completely confused but then the familiar scent hit his nose and all of his attention was on the figure in front of him. “Gege?” 

Minho gently ran his fingers through the youngest's hair, “Calm down, baby, he’s out for the count now but...” 

“Did you call the doctor?” Jeongin asked, “Or at least Uncle Siwon? 

“Was working on it,” Hyunjin said, sighing as he held the phone away slightly from his ear, “A little help in that area would be greatly received.” 

Jisung nodded, already grabbing his phone to start dialing numbers hurriedly, though barely taking his eyes off the couch for a second as he did so. 

Changbin appeared at that moment with the backpack and Minho took hold of it whilst Seungmin settled for getting the blankets off of Felix to place over the two on the couch. It was Felix who asked first, “Where...did you...find him?” 

“He was hiding in the alleyway that Minho had ducked into,” Hyunjin replied, seeing as the elders were fussing over the figure on the couch. “He gave Minho a glow stick cause he was scared of the storm but he passed out pretty quickly after Minho gave him a hug and he’s been like that ever since.” 

Changbin stepped closer, fingers running through the scraggy hair, “Why didn’t you take him to the hospital?” 

Minho raised his head up at the question with a frown on his face towards the other, who looked back confused before a slight head tilt towards Felix was all that Changbin needed to be reminded of what happened when they had been in his sort of situation the last time. Granted he had been only six at the time but it was an memory that he did not want to repeat. “Oh...are we sure though?” 

“Gege smells of Tim Tams,” Felix replied, moving forward to place his hand on the others head, “He always did.” 

Felix had moved to kneel near to the sleeping figures head, and very gently reached out to brush his fingers across the cold damp skin. “He’s....he’s so small.” 

“You’re still smaller,” Minho teased back playfully and was rightfully shoved by Changbin for that comment but for once he couldn’t even bring himself to be bothered in the slightest. Jisung whined a little, though because of the fact that he was receiving no attention or the fact that he was trying not to get too upset about this whole situation was another matter all together. 

A tap landed on Minho’s shoulder, causing him to look up at Hyunjin who held out the phone silently to him. The eldest nodded, taking the device before giving his blond haired brother a squeeze and stepping around everyone to find a place where things were just a little quieter. He could see Changbin and Seungmin in the kitchen, clearly getting everyone sorted for a cup of herbal tea and it made him smile before he put the phone to his ear. 

“It’s Minho,” he stated, not entirely sure about who he was going to be speaking to. 

A sigh of relief came through the line, “Good to know this isn’t some sort of wicked prank, my darling.” 

Minho grinned, rolling his eyes even though he couldn’t be seen right now, “Mo, you know none of us would ever prank you over this. Hell is someone ever suggested it, I’d kick their tails into the middle of next week, never mind..” 

“Oh god, it must really be him,” Luhan breathed through the line, sounding as if he was talking to himself and Minho blinked. 

“Huh?” 

“You called me Mo...” Luhan replied, smiling slightly to himself though his son couldn’t see that of course. “Just like Chan used to do.” 

A shiver went through Minho as he remembered how he used to copy Chan in everything. Even in the different names that they elder cub would call all of the omegas in their family until it got way too complicated to remember. In fact, Minho was pretty sure that Chan was the only one to ever keep up the tradition because it was just something very Chan-like. There again with eleven omegas to deal with growing up, Minho could easily understand why Chan had held different names for them all. Kris, the pack alpha, was Ba but he was that to everyone as he was everyone’s father – with the exception of Chan and Felix but both were accepted into the pack and bore the marks so it was a mute point – Xiumin – Chan's actual mother – got Mama, Luhan was Mo, Yixing was Mu, Tao was Gege, Suho was Eomma, Sehun was Moomin, Baekhyun was Mammie, Chen was Umma, Chanyeol was Yellow, Kyungsoo was Sooie and Kai was Nini. Everyone else stuck with the usual traditional honorifics but sometimes it did get confusing when three kids would be all yelling for their Mama’s and none would know who would be being called for. 

About the only omega in the pack who had the least trouble was Tao, as everyone called him Gege, because it just fit so well with his personality. Minho always felt a little sorry whenever anyone asked him why he didn’t get called by a mother’s terms, but Tao would just smile and wave it off politely. Only once had Minho ever asked about the reason why Tao did not have a child by Kris, and Luhan had merely patted him on the head and said that it was a discussion to be had only when the time was right. So far there had never been a right time and Minho knew better than to go prying into the private life of his Gege. 

Sighing as he shook his head, Minho smiled, “Yeah, it’s been a while. How’s Xiumin?” 

“Trying not to get too emotional at the moment but he’s in the car with Kris and Junmian now. Uncle Siwon and Hangen are also on route but they’re coming in their own separate cars,” Luhan replied, “We’re going to stay here and hold the fort because even though we want to see him...” 

“Yeah chaos I understand,” Minho replied, “We’ve got things relatively calm here...” 

“Is a doctor on route? Or at least an ambulance?” Luhan cut in. 

“Jisung was sorting that out so I’d imagine so but we’ll keep him here as long as possible,” Minho replied, shuddering ever so slightly, “Don't’ want a repeat of what happened with Felix.” 

“No, we don’t,” Luhan replied, sighing once again. There was a beat of silence, “Minho....I trust you, you know that....but can you do me a favour?” 

Minho knew what was coming and quietly started moving back to the living room. “Yeah, give me a minute. I’ll call you back after I’ve done it.” 

Jeongin raised his head slightly as Minho reapproached the couch, but moved this time towards the back where he leaned over to start tugging at the man he was hugging way too big hoody. A growl escaped the younger alpha but Minho paid it no mind. There on the back of the boys neck was the familiar bite marks, which had faded slightly with age but were still present. Taking a quick photograph, Minho sent it and was not surprised two seconds later when the phone sprang into life. This time though a face time request from Xiumin. Answering the young alpha smiled, “He’s still asleep currently, Mama but here.” 

Turning the phone towards the sleeping figure, Minho gently nudged Jeongin out of the way just a little bit before handing the phone to the youngest so Xiumin could see everything a little bit easier. There was a pause for maybe a second and then the sound of sobbing came clearly through the speaker. “Oh my...my little baby...Chan! Channie!” 

There was no response from the sleeper but that did not stop Xiumin was constantly talking at him, almost as if he were there, trying to comfort his son. Seungmin stepped closer and took the phone from Jeongin with a sad smile, “Mama, it’s okay, Gege’s going to be fine. We’ve got him, he’s going to be safe.” 

“I know baby but...” Xiumin’s voice broke as he spoke to his youngest, “I just want to be there with you all right now. I want to hug him.” 

“You’re only an hour away from doing that, Mama,” Seungmin continued on in his most grown up voice showing his level of maturity which sometimes still floored Minho to the ground. As the second youngest of all the cubs, Seungmin should have been one of the naughtiest but he was steadfast, sure and always seemed to have a solution to any problems. Tao called him the Mini Xiumin as a joke because of his practical nature, then immediately joked that Chan was just like Kris in terms of being an adorable precious oaf who would do anything to protect them all. 

Minho turned his attention back to Chan, running his fingers over the skin at the back of his neck right over the marks which Kris had made before Minho had even been on the seen. He wondered vaugley what type of life Chan would have had if luck and chance hadn’t brought them both to the pack where they rightfully belonged. His eyes moved up to Felix on instinct, remembering the tiny child he had once been and realized with a jolt that it could have been Chan in that situaiton. Or even worse, the breeding pack could have.... 

Pushing those thoughts aside as the door bell ran, signaling that someone was arriving, Minho watched as Changbin raced towards the door before letting out a sigh and turning back to his sleeping brother. “My turn to look after you Chan,” he said quietly, “No one is going to hurt you ever again. That I promise you right now.” 

A slight jolt went through the sleeping omega’s body, though whether an acknowledgement of the young alpha’s words or a random muscle spasm Minho did not know. He did notice tears falling from the closed eyes, as Jeongin and Seungmin were wiping them away but he was pretty sure that everyone was crying at the moment regardless so he did not make a big scene out of it. 

Especially with the paramedics arriving at the same moment and beginning to ask questions which Minho realized, he did not have the answers to. He could only hope that his parents and uncles got there pretty soon or there was going to be hell on. 

But what he didn’t count on, was the fact that the very moment a paramedic reached to touch Chan’s hand to do some vital checks, that his older brother would suddenly snap wide awake, throw himself backwards away from the man and scramble into the nearest, darkest corner to hide away. “Chan!” Minho called, chasing after the runaway but thankfully Hyunjin was ready to intercept and covered the shivering omega without touching him. 

Hyunjin stared at the hunched over figure, who was shaking like a leaf with his hands over his head. “Gege?” he tried softly, keeping the others at bay, “Chan? It’s okay...you’re safe...it’s me, it’s Hyunjin.” 

Terrified, blood shot brown eyes turned to glance at him and Hyunjin held his heart shatter as Chan started to shake his head, and pull at his hair. “Hey, don’t do that,” Hyunjin said, reaching out for the others hand to try and stop him from hurting himself. “It’s okay, we won’t hurt you, Gege, you’re safe you’re...” 

Chan pushed the hand away from himself, lips moving as if he were saying or trying to yell something but not a single syllable came out of his throat. Even though he was sobbing, there was no sound and Hyunjin was frozen in shock unable to process this new revelation. “Gege...can you talk?” 

That seemed to make Chan stop his frantic hair pulling for just a few seconds, as he glanced up at Hyunjin before letting out what should have been a heart breaking sob but only came out as a tiny useless squeak. Chan’s hands flew to his face, covering it completely as he heaved through heart wrenching sobs that could barely be heard which caused him to loose his already precarious balance. Hyunjin caught him and held tightly onto the silently sobbing boy, unsure as to what he should do now. He looked up at Minho who was looking just as distressed but the alpha kneeled down next to the pair and wrapped them up in his arms. “We’ll get through it. We will. I know it. Chan, the paramedics just want to check on you...can you do that?” 

It took another thirty minutes to even convince the terrified omega to come out of the corner and the only reason they managed was because Chan passed out on them once again. Minho lifted Chan up, allowing Jisung to take Hyunjin into his arms for comfort but it was Jeongin who yelled out in fright. “Why is he bleeding?” 

Chan was placed down on a gurney, whilst the paramedics swarmed around the passed out omega and Minho found himself being hugged by Felix whilst Changbin hugged Jeongin and Seungmin stood watch over his elder brother looking pale. For the first time in what felt like forever, Minho didn’t know what to do or to say and he could only hope and pray that his parents would be here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update to say Happy New Year and that Ive not abandoned this fic and will have an update soon just life got a bit hectic

Just an update to say Im still alive


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mentions of non-consenual content, but no actual real description, abuse, bullying, trauma and vomit

Pain shot through Chris’s bare feet as he continued to follow the figure in this ever darkening maze and felt himself growing weaker with every step. His lungs were on fire, unable to breath properly and he kept on stumbling into things that were not there. Everything around him was just black, with white lines occasionally outlining something to indicate a wall or something to get past but it was all just abstract lines with no details. Chris did not even know why he was running anymore, why there was a need in his heart to get away, to keep on following, to not let go. But his body was sore, his body was tired and no matter how much he could remember being a strong runner in the past, right now he was too weak.

Streaming around a corner, the omega stumbled over something that was perhaps to be a bin or something of that sort but this time his legs gave out under him and he slammed onto the cold, hard, unforgiven floor. Red splattered onto the ground next to his heat, but it took him a long moment to realise that it was even his own blood. He wanted to whimper, to alert someone that he was in distress and so much pain but felt the hushed whispers in the back of his mind immediately telling him that it was a bad idea. That he had to remain silent, still and wait because if he did not, they would find out the truth and they would take him away. Take him away from the pack to a worst place than this and none of his pack wanted that. They loved him too much for that to happen and whilst they knew it was painful, that it hurt and that it was a horrible situation to be in, it was best if Chris just remained quiet. 

They would come back for him, they would always protect him, they would always be there for him. Because he was theirs, and no one was taking Chris away from them. Never in a million years  
.   
So, he lay there, in so much pain with so much red pooling around him and willed silently for his pack to find him. Before the Others did, because if they did, then they would be able to tell and who knew what they would do with that information. 

Feet approached from behind, but Chris’s sense of smell was compromised by the blood dripping from his nose, so he remained still. Until a heel dug painfully into his side and pulled him over onto his back. A gurgle of sorts escaped his throat, hampered partially by the blood that had also gathered there but also by the initial stab of fear which came across him in an instance. The wolves above him were not his pack, they were not one of the other packs who they had made a temporary allegiance with either. These were the Others, the ones who would be able to tell what he was really, what secret he and his pack mates were trying to hide, and his heart raced as the tallest amongst them grinned wickedly. “Well, well, well,” the man started, “Look what we got here, the pride of the Sev pack, all alone and injured.” 

Chris tried to move, to fight back or do something but his body was too weak, too injured, too hurt. He could still hear the pleas for him to be spared, for him to be left behind, for him to be the one they would fight for from the others but the man who organised these games had merely scoffed and grabbed their youngest instead. Chris remembered how he had hollered with the rest of them, reached out of the bars for his youngest mate only to have a cattle prod be forced into his side. The pain had catapulted him to the floor, yelling and wheezing and the guard had spat at him whilst the others crowded around him protectively. “Bitch screams like an omega every time,” the guard had smirked, “I’d be careful if I were you, they find out what he really is, and they’ll let the Others have him.” 

A sickening look of lust had crossed the guards face, “Though that’s one fucking session I wouldn’t miss out on for any money in the world, bet he gets so wet and squeals like a little girl, it’d be so fucking hot to seeing real alphas wreck him.” 

Chris felt violated at the words, they had not even done anything like that to him and yet he felt as though the man’s grimy hands were all over him. His mates had not taken the compliments lightly, one of the alphas slamming into the bars to take several swipes at the guard and catching his face in the process whilst the other had wrapped protectively around him first, before the betas all added to a large cuddle pile in the centre of the cell. That is when they had started to tell him not to yell, not to scream, not to let the others know what he was because they were scared, scared what would happen if they got hold of Chris or if they found out the truth. 

Though as Chris stared up at the smirking man above him, he knew that it had been for nothing as the leader of The Others, clearly already knew what he was if his blazing eyes were anything to go by and the omega barely registered the fact that his shirt was torn clean off his body. Chris closed his eyes, feeling the tears running down his face and wanting nothing more than to just scream out for his mates, but knew it was pointless. They could not help him now; they would be locked in a different part of the maze as the main pack had something they wanted. Hot breath ghosted over his neck, making Chris feel sick to his very core as he heard more cloth being torn off his body, “Let’s see if you really do squeal like a little girl, omega,” the leaders voice was harsh in his ear as hands started grabbing at him. 

With a sudden jolt, Chan flung himself upright only he did not get that far. There were restraints across his chest, lights where flashing above his head and he felt panic gripping at every last core of his body and mind. He wanted to scream but did not dare, frantically looking around for anything that he could recognise or know. There were just people in white and blue, talking too rapidly above him, lights moving too fast, too many loud sounds and nothing that spoke of comfort in the slightest at all. He thrashed wildly against the restraints, trying to get away from whatever hell he was about to be dragged into because he could not go through that again. Tears were welling up in his eyes, falling in harsh rivers down his face but still he made next to no sound. 

Finally, his heart convulsed harshly, and he crashed back onto the gurney, going still once more as the medical team rushed him into the nearest safe area to start running tests and prepping him for any surgeries that he would need. Not that Chan knew this of course, he was back in the depths of his mind. 

“Chris?” a soft voice, warm, familiar and so missed called as a figure, hazy in appearance but immediately known to the omega, wrapped their arms softly around in a tight embrace. 

Chris remained where he was, shivering and silent but increased his grip on the figure with all his might. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry,” the figure continued, deep voice warm and familiar and just what he needed in all this mass of chaos right now. “I never meant for this to happen, for you to get dragged into it. I just wish I could have protected you more.” 

The hazy vision of the cell where they had been all gathered for the past who knew how long came into Chris’s view and he lightly turned his head to the makeshift nest of soiled blankets, old straw and whatever could be scavenged. The tiniest of whines escaped his throat when he saw that none of his mates, none of his pack were where they were supposed to be, and he hung his head in shame knowing that he had done that. The nest had been his idea, he had built it for them all, it was meant to be a surprise, but the cell did not really allow for that, but they had all complimented him, said it was wonderful and that they would use it every single night. 

But now it was tainted, half destroyed and left abandoned…just like he should have been, and it caused only more tears to fall from his face. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” the soft, honey sounding voice replied, increasing their phantom grip on the omega, “None of that. You are still ours Chris, you are still our Chrissie and there is nothing that is ever going to change that…the guards…. they came and dragged everyone out, that’s why the nest is so bad…we kept it, we waited for them to return you…we fought every day for a chance to see you…we would never leave you or abandon you. You’re too precious for that, Chrissie, you’re our world, please…please…just look at me, say something…don’t fade…please?” 

Once again Chan found his eyes opening but this time it was slower, almost as if he were waking up rather than being forced out of his dream like state. He found himself in a room he did not recognise, it was late in the night, but everything smelt clean and fresh, with just a hint of lemon to it. There were machines around the bed he was lying on, some giving out digital readings, others prescribing medicine or else removing something from his body, but Chan could not really process it. He felt strange, almost as if he were floating high above, watching everything from afar and yet being aware that he was really in this place, in this moment. It was an odd sensation, one that he did not really know how to deal with, but he tried to look around. 

There were figures in the room, several sleeping on the chairs on the opposite side of the room, but it was too dark to pick out any real details. Plus, at that moment he became aware of a weight upon his hand and tilted his head ever so slightly to look down. There was a male resting on the side of his bed, with a round face that was relaxed in sleep but clearly had been creased with worry and fright if all the deep-set lines were anything to go by. The man had soft brown hair, that was beginning to get the sighs of white in it and wore casual clothes that must have been thrown on in a hurry. A soft scent of cinnamon mixed with a fresh snowfall brought back memories of hundreds of cuddles, soft smiles and a feeling of being protected even when it was not welcomed but always apricated. 

“Mama?” Chan felt his lips forming the words but still no sound came out of them, though this he fully expected. More tears to flow out of his eyes he did not in the slightest and found that quickly his eyes closed once again, taking him back into the darkness.   
Only for him to be running once again, this time with several hands hanging onto him, occasionally stopping to push or pull him or the others in another direction. Chris was aware of being outside of their being actual rain hitting his face, the fact that the clothes he wore were far too big, though the shoes fit almost perfectly and that it was nearing twilight. He could hear yells distantly, his mates cursing but never once stopping and sometimes breaking off only to return and help to assist Chris once again. He was tired, sore and still hurting but his vision was clear, and his head not as fogged up as it had been. 

Turning a corner, they found themselves facing a brick wall which caused Chris to stall, freeze up and stare terrified towards it, but he felt two of the betas in his pack wrap themselves around him and pull him forward. “It’s okay, Chris, this is how we get out,” one spoke, hurried and panicked, “Just a few more seconds.” 

Blinking, Chris realised that the others were hurriedly building a makeshift pule that would allow them to clamber up the side of the wall, grabbing bins, boxes and whatever else that they could get. It was haphazard, dangerous at best, but Chris also knew that it was their only way out. But he still could not move towards it, his body stiff and unresponsive though no one seemed to care about that. One of the alphas replaced the beta, pressing many kisses against the side of his head until he got a reaction, “Come on, Chrissie, up we go.” 

Even though it was a daunting task, something he was not looking forward to in the slightest, Chris hurried up the structure, feeling each and every time that one of his seven mates took hold of his hand or arm to help him up the structure. He felt his strength returning, felt their love, their protection and could not wait to be on the other side to be free from this fucking madness that they had somehow all ended up in. 

At the top, he felt himself suddenly be pulled into a tight embrace by the second alpha, his lips warm on his cold ones before Chris’s heart stopped in fear. A single blare of a clackson had gone off, meaning that they were found, and the Others would be on them in less than thirty second. “Run,” the alpha had ordered to Chris, “Run and don’t look back! Find safety, find protection and send them to us. We love you Chris.” 

Another kiss was on his lips before Chris found himself falling over the opposite side of the wall to where his mates were. He landed in the back of a pickup truck which was already running and started moving off at a speed which made it impossible for Chris to move or react. He raised his eyes towards the alpha on the wall, more tears caressing his face as the figure got smaller. “Son….” He whimpered, trying to reach out to the alpha, “SON!” 

Once again Chan woke up with a start, this time feeling his vocal cords vibrating as he really was calling out of his mate and the pain made more tears and whimpers escape immediately from his throat. He wanted his mates, he wanted a cuddle, he wanted to know that he was safe, he wanted protection and to feel love and to know that there was someone in this mad world that was going to help him to find that place and destroy it. But his mind was a mess, his senses confused and there was so much pain in his body that Chan did not know what to do. 

So, he did what came naturally, he turned into a crying, wailing mess of a distressed omega who needed comfort, love and a hell of a lot of cuddles. 

Which arrived almost immediately in the form of a very tall, extremely broad and awfully familiar smelling alpha. Cinnamon and fiery chilli mixed in a unique way, that was then added to with the smell of fabric, a large family and to Chan alone, a faint smell of yellow rubber. There was strength in the arms and body and the alpha held on firm and tight but with enough looseness that if the distressed omega wanted to, he could pull away at any given second. The alpha holding him did not say words, knew he did not need to. Just pressed Chan’s ear lightly to his chest to hear his heartbeat and took long heavy breaths. 

For his part, Chan was shocked for around three seconds, as he had not expected anyone to come to his aid as none had done so since the owner of the pickup truck had hauled him out of the back of it, pushed him into a cheap motel room and simply said, “Get some sleep if you can. I’ve set up a wake-up call for eight. If I am not back by tonight, take the bag over there. There’s a ticket for the bus at half nine and a map of where you need to go.” Chris had followed the instructions, as he had nothing else to go on and when he had arrived at his destination, there had been nobody waiting for him, so he had just wandered. 

How long he had wandered, the omega was not sure, but he remembered the rain starting and finding himself in the alleyway. Then things got hazy again, but his thoughts were not on that, as right now, he felt as though the world had just turned itself upside down and back to front. 

He pushed back from the alpha, turning his head up towards him and feeling more tears appearing in his eyes as he did so. Yifan, his father – or Kris as he was generally known by everyone – was looking down at him with the softest expression that Chan could ever remember seeing on his face before. The alpha looked so relieved to see him, but was clearly concerned as well but knew not to push it and instead just smiled as he placed a hand on the side of his eldest son’s face, “Hey, Chan. It’s okay, you’re safe, Baba’s got you and he’s not going to let you go anytime soon, okay?” 

Staring up at the alpha, Chan nodded quietly before leaning back up against his father in the tightest possible way that he could manage. Yifan returned the favour, holding the younger as tight as he could to his chest and then began gently scent marking the omega. It was something that he probably did not need to do, but in that moment, it was all that Yifan wanted to do. To mark the omega as his son, to protect him and let every other alpha in the area know that he was not going to be stolen away. Though he did notice the other scents clinging to Chan, as well as a mark on his shoulder blade which looked to be very much like the ones that adorned both his arms but Yifan could deal with that later. He had his son back in his arms, where he was safest, and he was going to keep it that way for as long as he was able to do so. 

There was a light sound at the door which caused to Yifan raised his head up to see Xiumin lingering in the doorway and offered his hand to the omega, who took it within a second and was wrapping Chan up in a hug as well, scenting him with more vigour than Yifan did but it was to be expected. If Chan had any complaints, he did not voice them in the slightest and instead allowed himself to just be present in the feeling of having both his parents protecting him in the most primal way that they knew how.   
But it did cause him more tears, as he remembered the nights when his mates would do the same to him, to show the world that he was theirs and that they loved him and that they would do anything for him. Gods, he missed them so much and it just was not fair in the slightest. None of this was. He hiccupped and cried, ignoring anyone else who came into the room, as he just wanted to pretend that he was a cub once again for a short while. Something which both Yifan and Xiumin seemed happy to allow him to have the chance to do. 

Until with a sudden vigour, Chan threw up all over them and that triggered the medical staff to appear once again. 

Chan reacted badly to any alpha who entered the room, other than his father but the staff were quick and professional and helped to settle the omega down once again. Though it was truly clear that Yifan was not about to leave his son and neither was Xiumin. Even if there was an occasional clamour from outside as all the rest of the kids had followed in their own cars despite being told to stay home. 

After half an hour, Yifan raised his head towards the door and then gently nuzzled Xiumin in the side of his head, “One of us has to go and talk to them.” 

“I know…I sent Siwon out a while ago for that reason,” Xiumin murmured, having switched to being Chan’s pillow as the omega dozed slightly. He was not fully asleep, twitching and seeking out the familiar feeling of both his parents but in comparison to how he had been before, it was an improvement. 

Yifan lightly blew out a breath, running his fingers through his son’s sweaty hair, “They won’t listen to their Uncle.” 

“I don’t think Chan’s going to let us leave him,” Xiumin replied, feeling his son tighten his grip at the mere mention of leaving. However, a thought did occur to the parents at the exact same moment as they shared a look. “Felix?” 

Chan shifting stopped for a second, seeming to be caught up in his own head before there was a long pause. Then the door to the room opened timidly. Yifan looked up to see a very pale looking Felix lingering in the doorway, small and dainty as he had always been and looking more like a fairy with his blond hair currently worn long. He was clearly hesitant, not sure if he were allowed in or not, as well as suffering from his own nerves of being in a hospital but clearly determined to not run away. Nodding, Yifan beckoned his only other omega son towards them and hoped that this would work. If only to give his boys a small safe update on their eldest brother. It was funny to think that even though biologically both Chan and Felix were not his, Yifan never once thought of it that way. Sure, both had to be marked by him, but Chan had been too young to remember and Felix had practically borne his neck in submission without a second thought in his little head. Then promptly screamed the house down because he was a sensitive little soul and so clearly an omega even from that early age it was adorable, if panic inducing at times. 

Looking down at Chan, Yifan smiled when he saw that the boy had twisted his head towards the sound and was softly peeking over his mothers’ shoulder to see who was coming. Whether a force of habit from whatever nightmare that he had been forced through the last three years or just out of sheer mistrust and terror, Yifan did not know but it still made his stomach churn a little. Reaching forward, he gently started scratching at the back of the younger’s scalp, knowing that it would help to calm him down and help him to focus a little. 

Chan’s eyes were wide however as he stared at the other omega, who seemed to be just as shocked and surprised as himself before Felix very carefully opened the door further and stepped into the room and closed it softly behind him. Though he had to hide a smile at hearing several complaints coming from the others, but he understood. Just looking at Chan right now, he knew why they were not all just being allowed in. His big brother reeked of fear, of distrust, of not understanding, once past the layers of parental protection that were smothering him. Chan was paler than he had been at home, the layers of grime which had been covering his face gone but that just served to expose the bruises, scratches and marks that should not have been present.   
Tears welled up in Felix’s eyes as he approached hurriedly, not even knowing if he would be allowed to get close to Chan at all and immediately sobbing when Chan broke from his parents hold to pull the other omega into a familiar embrace. Chan was trembling the entire time but not five seconds later Felix found himself being pushed back, only a little, and his shirt being pulled up by the elder which caused a squeak of confusion and worry before Chan’s hand settled on his stomach. A flush went through Felix for a second, about to whine and pull his shirt down before he remembered that Chan would not have known. There were still white scars on his stomach, clear evidence of what had occurred but these days Felix half forgot about them being there.   
He swiftly caught hold of Chan’s hands and kissed them both, shaking his head, “It’s okay, I’m fine. There was no real damage done,” well that was a partial lie, but Felix did not want to go into any discussions about his health and body when he had just got his big brother back. “I’m fine, I’m here and god it’s so good to see you Channie!” Felix threw himself around the other, squeezing tightly and crying just as much as everyone else was. He pressed kisses to the side of the others head and held him, “We were so worried about you, so worried. I thought I was never going to see you again.” 

Chan held onto Felix, still shivering with his eyes closed as more tears leaked from his eyes and he tried to say something in return, but only a small squeak escaped from his lips. Felix however did not care in that moment and just buried his head further into Chan’s scent gland. There were a million and one questions he wanted to ask, a thousand more that he wanted answers to, but he knew that right now, he would just have to be patient and wait. Chan needed to recover first, to feel at ease with everyone and be able to come home before any major questions were answered and whilst part of him did not want that, Felix knew that he had better to prepare everyone for it. 

Though suddenly he paused, tilting his head ever so slightly to get a deeper scent at the smell that was coming from Chan. Whilst his usual freshly baked Tim Tams was there, there was another distinctive layer to it. He had not noticed at home because there was too much going on but now Chan smelt like Mint Chocolate Tim Tams which was even nicer than his previous scent had been. Blinking as he pulled back, Felix reacted without thinking and tugged at the flimsy hospital gown which Chan currently wore in leu of actual clothes. 

On his left hand shoulder blade was a heptagon with a star in each section. Chan flushed bright red and covered the symbol with his hand and arm, cowering in on himself as if he had done something very wrong. Felix however just took control at that moment and gently raised Chan’s face up to meet his. “Did your mates do this to you?” 

Widening his eyes, Chan viciously shook his head from side to side. 

Felix narrowed his own for a second, “Are you being honest? Cause if they have, you don’t have to go back to them.” 

Opening his mouth to speak, Chan tried repeatedly but shook his head again even though it was impossible to answer with this signal alone. He looked up pleadingly at Felix, wishing that there was some way that he could explain and then suddenly remembered. This was Felix he was dealing with, the quiet boy who would not talk to them for months except when he was too distressed, and vocalising was the only safe method he had. Wetting his lips, Chan grabbed hold of Felix’s hand and pulled it towards himself, nearly toppling forward in the process but thankfully was still being supported by both his parents so it did not happen. 

Turning Felix’s hand so that the palm was up, Chan placed a shaky finger on it and started moving it back and forth. Felix jerked like he had been burnt and pulled his hand away, looking hurt and angry for a second but Chan shook his head, making some frantic signals which neither Yifan or Xiumin understood before retaking hold of Felix’s hand and softly tracing his finger over the others palm. 

The silence stretched on for two minutes before Chan looked up at Felix, almost as if willing him to understand and then repeated the movements again. Felix’s expression went from annoyed to shocked to soft and understanding slowly over the time that Chan took to repeat the movements once again. “Oh gege, I’m sorry,” Felix said, his deep voice sounding so remorseful as he stepped forward once again to hug Chan tightly. 

“What was he saying?” Xiumin asked, having finally remembered the communication technique that everyone had used when Felix first came into their lives. He was surprised that Chan remembered it at all, as mostly everyone had forgotten it and Felix did not like to be reminded of that time anymore. But if it gave Chan a way to communicate, at least until he found his voice again, then it was something. 

Felix took a moment to centre himself, “Love, lost and then…their names.” 

Yifan stiffened slightly before breathing out and shaking his head, “Still never going to get used to that thought.” 

“Don’t Yifan,” Xiumin said, “Just focus on now.” 

Yifan nodded and pulled both his omega sons into a tight embrace again, before deciding that Felix also needed a full scenting as well. The younger pulled a face, not entirely happy with the notion but knowing it was for the best to put up with it for now. Chan let out a huff which was probably meant as reprimand towards his father but then his body and mind decided that he had had way too much excitement and caused him to pass out once again. However, this time it was into a restful sleep with no dreams and just the familiar, homely smells of his family pack around him. Part of his soul wanted them to be more minty like his own pack was, but he knew that he would have to wait for that. For now, he was truly safe and could finally rest and heal.   
Even if he knew he would have to warn the rest of them, The Others would not let him go that easily and if they found him, he feared what they would do in retaliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors babbling: Yeah, so if you've been keeping up with my other two fics in this series you'll know why I've taken forever and a day to get this updated, plus I had a litle bit of writers block about where this was going to go and then earlier today sat down and pow, this chapter virtually wrote itself in two sittings on the same day so I think my subconscious was like 'must write stray kids'. Though I'm going to have to keep notes on all these cross overs lol but thankfully I can update. 
> 
> Very Channie/Chris focused but I think it was needed for this chapter and bless him. I wonder about my brain sometimes, I really do. Anyone got any ideas on who Chan's mates are? I've tried to be as illusive as possible but I think the hints will make it obvious at the same time. More importantly, do you think they're okay and safe? Plus in case those of you are wondering, yes, Felix is the same as Chan in a whole lot of ways, not just with not having Kris as his actual father. Anyone care to guess who his Mama is? 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy and hopefully I'll be updating again soon, going to try and do it in a three week rotation with Eleven and Twelve, cause that way I don't do my head in too much but we shall see. 
> 
> For now though, my lovely Stays and others who are joining this party for fun, please stay safe, follow the rules, get the vaccine if you can (I've had mine and trust me there's no bad side effects and no super powers from it either) and we can get through this together. 
> 
> Love you all lots and see you soon 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Worry and stress were clearly the main areas of concern for the boys outside and already Hyunjin was not entirely sure how any of them were going to get home in the slightest. All of them wanted to go and see Chan, to know that their big brother was alive and perfectly fine, or would be in the long run, but clearly that was not an option. Minho was stressed to high hell because he couldn’t step up and help where he was most needed, Changbin looked about ready to punch somethings – though Hyunjin thought that maybe have something to do with the fact that Felix was out of his sight and the beta never really did well whenever that happened though no one had really addressed the issue in the slightest, there were of course ideas and some interesting theories but that was a worry for another time – whilst Jisung was curled up on the chair crying silently to himself. Seungmin had somehow ended up becoming Jeongin’s pillow which just looked strange and cute all at the same time but at least the two youngest were not ganging up to make the most fuss right now. With Seungmin being Chan’s actual half-brother, Hyunjin would have thought the young beta would have been all over his older brother but he seemed to be more content with waiting it out. There again Seungmin was still so mature for his age at times that it was rather scary. Jeongin had been a crying, worried mess of course, he was still their baby, even if he had presented as an alpha but was going through the stages of settling in and trying to find out who he was.

Plus, with how Chan had reacted to virtually every other alpha, it was easy to figure out that alphas going near him was probably a no go.

It still made Hyunjin sigh as he turned to look back towards the door, where Felix had disappeared a while ago now and other than a slight increase in what could only be parental scent marking, there had been no major changes. Which in one way was good but in another was also worrying. Figuring that now was probably a good time to start allocating something for people to do, Hyunjin sighed and went for tackling the biggest problem first. As Minho passed him on his pacing mission for the thousandth time, Hyunjin caught hold of his arm to hold him still.

“What?” the alpha tiredly snapped towards the beta, not actually made at him for any reason but feeling a bit on the stressed side.

“Have you talked to Yiyang yet?” Hyunjin asked politely, amazed that he was able to remain calm but opting to go with the flow.

Minho blinked repeatedly for a few long seconds, “Yiyang?”

A roll of his eyes was the answer, trust Minho to forget their sister at a time like this. “Yes, she’ll be picking up her vibrations or whatever it is she does and has probably already called about fifty times.”

“Shit! She’ll kill me,” Minho said, grabbing at his phone and seeing that he had indeed missed a call, though thankfully only one, from Yiyang. For a second he was confused as to why it would be only one call, then noticed that it was nearly one in the morning which meant that it would probably only be around six am where she was in the world right now, so she was still probably only just half waking up. Damn it, time zones sucked so badly, doubly so when your sister happened to be cast in a film on the opposite side of the world and had all but moved there.

Sighing, Minho dialled the number back and shook his head when it was answered immediately, “Look I would have called you straight away but…”

“I don’t really care,” came a straight to the point reply, “Just tell me what the hell is going on.”

“We found Chan,” Minho replied, “He was in an alleyway when I was out running, and a big storm hit, and he was there but I didn’t know, and he gave me a glow stick cause of the dark and then we got him home because he had passed out and now, he’s at the hospital being cared for with Ba and Ma scenting him but he won’t see anyone else cause he keeps freaking out…”

“Whoa, slow down a bit will you, Gege?” Yiyang replied back, clearly moving about, “Back up a few steps. You found Chan in an alleyway?”

“Yes,” Minho replied, taking a breath, “Quite why he was there we don’t know but it is him.”

There was silence for a few seconds, Yiyang clearly taking a moment to think things over as she often did. She was far more like her omega parent than her alpha one, which made her more contemplative and quieter but, in his mind, Minho was waiting for the day that she presented as an alpha because it was clear from the start that she was going to be a full one. She was head strong, bossy and a lot of a brat growing up but she cared so much for everyone and had practically ripped a guy apart for dumping Hyunjin – though granted if Minho had been the one to find out first he would have done the same thing – so if she was here, there would be no arguing with her getting in to see Chan. Vaguely Minho wondered about her late presentation again, but then remembered that it was something to be expected since her father presented really late on both occasions. Though he hoped that she would not go through that, it would get way too confusing (though would confirm her to be the total Daddy’s girl that she was).

“Is he talking to anyone?”

“No, he’s not,” Minho replied, “Well, he wasn’t but Felix has been in there a while now so maybe?”

There came a sigh from Yiyang, “Was he hurt?”

“Very much so,” Minho replied, “But I don’t know the full details. They wouldn’t disclose to me, but I’ll ask Ba when he comes out of the room.”

“Is it only Ba there?”

“Ma is with him too,” Minho smiled, knowing that his sister would remember the names that Chan used to use because she had not only copied but stuck with them herself, because she had known things were a little different in their family from the start. “I think Gege and the rest stayed at home, so they didn’t overwhelm…oh wait, Sooie’s with us as well as Uncle Siwon.”

Kyungsoo, who had just been arriving back in the corridor with several bags of food and drinks, gave one of his infamous blank stares towards the young alpha with an eyebrow raised but then saw the phone and seemed to come to the conclusion easy enough. “Hello Yiyang,” he called as he passed, “I’ve got your baby brothers under control and keeping the adults sorted as well. Don’t you start fretting and booking flights now, we’ll get him on video call for you when he feels up for it.”

“How do you even know what I’m doing?” Yiyang half yelled back which made Minho chuckle just a little bit, “I want to see Chan!”

“I know you do, we all want to, but we can’t,” Minho replied instead, “Don’t go messing up your schedule either. You know what Chan’ll say to you if you deny yourself this big break just because of him.”

“But,” Yiyang started.

Minho sighed, “I know, sweetie, I get it. You don’t have to worry, he’s safe, we’ve got him and we’re not going to let him go anywhere without one of us ever again.”

“You promise?” Yiyang replied, yawning a little.

“Pink promise,” Minho replied, then huffed, “Though shouldn’t you be getting ready for work now?”

“Shouldn’t you lot be getting ready for bed?” Yiyang shot back, playfully, “I bet none of you have slept at all.”

“Jeongin is using Seungmin as a pillow right now,” Minho replied cheekily.

“Photos or it didn’t happen,” Yiyang replied, sneezing cutely and then disappearing off the phone for a few seconds before coming back on. “As per usual, you’re correct on the time and I’ve got to get ready. Please keep me updated, will you?”

Minho nodded, “Of course, meimei. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Yiyang replied, “tell the others I love them too, even if they are pains in the neck!”

Hanging up a few seconds later, Minho jumped out of his skin when he was hugged tightly by Hyunjin, but he turned to return the hug just as much. It also gave him the opportunity to turn his eyes towards all his brothers and realise just how much of a tired mess they all were. Sighing he pulled back but Hyunjin was quick to grab his nose, wriggling the elders head back and forth before turning to the rest of them, “Come on, you lot, let’s pack up and head home.”

There was an immediate chorus of complaints about the idea but Hyunjin just shook his head, “I know, I don’t want to go but we all need to rest up and come back with clear heads else we’re going to start bickering and causing problems and that’s not going to help Channie now is it?”

For a few seconds there were looks of preparing for arguments but then everyone deflated because Hyunjin was speaking the truth and there was nothing that any of them could come up with to counter argue against his words at all. They were all tired, hungry, in need of a refreshing shower or else some kind of other rest and it seemed like the best time to get it. Kris and Xiumin were probably not going to go anywhere without Chan and until he was ready, there was no way that any of them would get to see their big brother, so they all had to agree.

Hyunjin smiled softly, “Would it make it easier if I promise to make everyone hot chocolate when we get back?”

That caused everyone to perk up as Hyunjin had an amazing way of making hot chocolate that everyone enjoyed, and no one could replicate. It always made everyone happy and especially when they were feeling down it was the perfect pick me up. Kyungsoo chuckled from his seat where he was clearly sending messages to the rest of the family back home, “The Mini Happy Virus wins again.”

Hyunjin playfully stuck his tongue out towards the elder, “So? It works doesn’t it.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Just remember to put some in a thermos before you come for visiting tomorrow. I’ve got us into a hotel nearby, so we don’t need putting up because I don’t think I’m going to get either to those two away from their son tonight.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll escort them home,” Siwon said, appearing as if by magic and startling half of them because they had forgotten that their Uncle was even there, “Make sure that none of them get lost.”

“Appreciated,” Kyungsoo replied, getting up to give each of the boys a bone crushing hug, because despite his small size, the omega held a mountain of strength in his body. “Just stay safe you guys and don’t think of doing anything stupid until we have an idea of what we’re dealing with.”

“And even then, don’t get any bright ideas either,” Siwon said, glaring at them, “You are not to go after whoever did this to Chan. That’s my job, understood?”

Any arguments about who had the right to do what were instantly stopped in their tracks when Felix emerged from the ward, looking tired and like he had cried a river. Changbin was immediately over to the small omega, fretting over him, “You okay?”

Felix sniffed loudly, went to nod but then shook his head and wrapped his arms tightly around Changbin as he once again started to cry. “I want to go home!” was all he managed to say, his deep voice resonating with all the tears, “Just go home.”

With a resigned sigh, Changbin picked the omega up bridal style and started off down the corridor. The usual occurrence of stares filled with a million questions passed between the assembled group before Minho shrugged, tugged Seungmin to his side and started off after the other two. Jeongin half stumbled after the pair, as he was still sleepily leaning on Seungmin. Hyunjin shook his head and turned to look at Jisung who was staring longingly at the door. “Come on, squirrel, let’s go home. You can hug him to death later.”

Jisung sighed, “I just don’t want to leave him alone.”

“He’s not alone, plus I know you’ve got those old plushi’s of ours somewhere at home and being able to scent them will be the best thing for Gege right?” Hyunjin said softly, hoping that it would make the other get up.

It did though as the took hold of the familiar hand, Jisung could not help but look constantly back over his shoulder towards the door, “What happened to him?”

“Maybe it’s best we don’t know,” Hyunjin replied softly, “We just need to be there to help him get over this and then help him get back to life as normal as possible.”

Jisung nodded, still looking sad before he turned away and nuzzled affectionately into his just older brothers’ neck, “I wish I could be as much of a happy virus as you.”

“Ha, you just need to get your Mama flow back and you’ll be fine,” Hyunjin replied, “Find those plushi’s and we’ll turn them into the best scent dolls he’ll ever receive and then he’ll demand to see us.”

Giving his brother a look that said he was being a lot of an idiot, Jisung smiled softly and nodded. It was a good suggestion and if he could find those character plushi’s then he was sure that Chan would apricate them all the more than he had ever done so in his life. Though Jisung could still remember teasing his older brother about keeping them even though there had been no need to do so at the time. Now he was more than glad that Chan was a sentimental, daft omega because it would be just the most perfect thing ever to ensure they all got to see their big brother again sooner.

If he could find where he had put them all for safe keeping of course.

~*~

Watching as Felix left, Chan looked torn between rushing straight after his younger brother or resting back in his place but thankfully Xiumin was there to run his hands gently through his son’s hair. “It’s okay, he’s going home with his brothers and believe me, they’ve taken the best care of them since…he’s safe and sound and nothing. Oh, my little Chan.” Pulling the boy close to his chest, Xiumin cradled Chan to his body as the boy began to sob quietly again. It was still strange, watching his baby crying so harshly but hardly hearing any sounds coming out of his mouth. There were small vocalisations of course but it was nothing like he expected to hear from the other. Terror was creeping up on him, memories resurfacing of a time the omega had prayed that he had forgotten but ever since the kidnapping of his first son, they had come back with all the force of a train. All he had ever wanted was for his son to grow up safe and loved and to never go through the terrors that he had been forced through because Chan did not deserve them at all.

However, Xiumin was aware that Chan had not gone through that, at least from all the reports he had not been involved in a breeding pack like his mother and Chen had been forced through. There were signs of sexual activity but whether this was due to rape or the fact that his mates were trying to comfort him it was hard to tell. Though Xiumin had the feeling that it was the latter because the scents that clung to Chan were soft, caring and placed there to protect as much as possible. There were marks and indicators of something else, but Xiumin knew instinctively that Chan’s mates had tried to protect him in some way. Though whatever hell they were going through, Xiumin could only pray that they would all come out of it in one piece.

Leaning closer, Yifan gently began petting both omegas once again, pumping out a series of relaxing pheromones to hopefully help the pair begin to fall asleep. “It’s going to be okay, I’m here and we’re all together again. Just as it’s meant to be.”

A hiccup came from Chan, which eventually followed by a slow turning over onto his opposite side so that he could lean against his mother and see his father at the same time. Kris did not even pause before offering his palm out towards his son, watching as he hesitantly placed his finger on his palm and started drawing the letters of what he wanted to say. It did send a shudder down the alpha’s spine, but he kept his fear in check for the moment as he had to focus on what Chan wanted to say.

“Want…mates,”

Kris smiled sadly, nodding, “I know, sweetie, we’re going to look for them and find them. But you’ll have to answer some upsetting questions about where you were.”

Chan nodded, sniffling again before asking, “Mama’s?”

“Kyungsoo is outside, everyone else is back home in Cali. We didn’t want to overwhelm you too much,” Kris replied softly running his hand through the others hair, “Do you want to talk to them now? I can get a video call going.”

A shake of his head was his reply, the omega looking like he was on the verge of passing out, but he still managed to ask, “How long will I be in here?”

“We don’t know, the doctors have to run tests and then let us know if there’s anything wrong,” Kris replied, sighing softly, “But me and Mama are going to be here all the time, as well as your brothers when they’re allowed. Do you want to see them?”

Chan nodded, yawning a little before asking, “Sis?”

“In America,” Kris smiled, “She followed your advice and auditioned. She’s now filming for a new movie; you’ve got some catching up to do mister.”

A tired smile came Kris’s way and Xiumin signalled for Kris to keep on talking to the sleepy omega which the alpha had no problems doing. He talked about whatever came to mind, telling the eldest cub about some of the things that he had missed, daft little stories that were hopefully comforting and even informed him that there was a possibility of having a new sibling soon as they were waiting to confirm if Nini was pregnant. Chan was breathing softly by the time that Xiumin reached across to stop his alpha from speaking much more and he smiled towards Kris, “Thank you.”

Kris smiled back and pressed a kiss to Xiumin’s lips, “You don’t need to thank me. If I could have found him sooner for you, I would have.”

“I know that, and he knows that,” Xiumin replied, gently petting his son’s hair. Though he sighed, “I just wonder about his mates…what they’re going through and why would they leave him alone in the street like that?”

Blowing out a sigh, Kris shook his head, “I’m sure it’s not like that. If they’re half-way descent as they smell, I think they may have found a way to get Chan out and that’s what they’ve done. They’ll be upset and probably missing him like mad but if maybe it was the best for them to get him out to safety, away from whatever it is that’s going on in their world.”

“Would you do something like that?” Xiumin asked, looking up at Kris.

The alpha nodded, “I’ve talked over with Siwon about what could have happened and if he was thrown into these Games that are the biggest horror in the world at the moment, then I can understand them wanting to get him out by any means possible.”

“So, you would get us out if you could, even though you know it would hurt?” Xiumin asked, sounding surprised.

“If it meant me hurting or seeing any of you hurt constantly at my expense, I know I would get you out anyway that I could,” Kris replied, “Yes it would hurt like hell but at least you’d be on the outside and hopefully away from the terror. I could live each day knowing that you guys were safe and alive, I cannot stand the thought of loosing any of you. You know that.”

Xiumin smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I remember well what happened when…”

“Don’t bring that up, please,” Kris shuddered, shaking his head, “Right now, we need to focus on our son, getting him better and ensuring that when his mates are found that he’s in the best health for himself and for them.”

The omega nodded and pulled the sleeping cub closer before snuggling into the alpha’s chest and just allowed himself to relax as much as possible. There were still a million and one questions buzzing around his mind, but right now he knew it was not the time to start asking them. This was going to be a long process and it would probably take them the better part of a month to even begin to start thinking about everything that was going on with clear heads. It was all so complicated and tricky, but at least Chan was safe for now and that was probably the very best thing in the world.

Glancing down at the sleeping figure in his arms, Xiumin vaguely wondered what it was that Chan was dreaming about as there were soft tears rolling down his face but all he could was to press another kiss to his son’s forehead and send out some more comforting scents in the hopes that it would settle whatever dreams were plaguing the poor boy’s sleep. Chan snuggled closer on instinct and let out a sigh, muttering something unintelligible in his sleep, whilst his dreams filled with images of the ones that he wanted to see most in the world right now.

The cell was cold, dark and with only a single light bulb that had been embedded in the ceiling that was higher than even the tallest amongst them could not reach it. But this time, none of them had tried. The light was their only indicator of what time it was, even though that was unreliable as hell because there was no time in this place.

Just like the fact that there were no beds, no blankets, a hole in the ground in the corner which they could use as a toilet but nothing else and a solid metal door that covered the only entrance and exit to this place. It was solid, thick and could only be opened from the outside. Even the small hatch at the bottom which allowed for food and water to be thrown in was barely enough to get the single tray through it but all seven had stopped complaining a long while ago.

There was barely enough food to go around on that tray, but it was all the got once a day. The sound of metal scraping against the stone floor was enough to rouse the alpha nearest it, and he was quick to snatch the tray before the slit at the other side could be slammed down on it to spill the contents to the floor. Not that anyone inside the cell would have cared, they were that hungry they would have eaten mouldy food just to keep on going.

At least there was a sizeable amount of on the tray today, which for a second caused a smile to appear on the alpha’s face. He could actually give everyone more than just a mouthful of food. Today which was a good thing. But then his mind kicked in and he felt sick to his stomach. They were being given more because a Game must be coming up, another long slog to fight for their lives against the Others. Looking towards the others, who were sleeping together in a pile, the alpha let out a long sigh as he rose on his slightly unsteady feet and placed the tray down closer to them before sitting down himself and letting the smell of food wake them up.

BB was the first to move, always sensitive to food and he twisted his head to the side to look for it, blinking his lovely large eyes that were so drained of energy. “Food?” he asked quietly, sitting up painfully to dislodge an arm from around his midsection.

The alpha nodded, “Yes…plenty this time.”

BB’s eyes opened wide in shock, “Oh…oh no.”

“Yes…” the alpha replied.

A deep, heavy sigh came from the end of the line, “We all here?”

The alpha blinked, counting the members to confirm that there were all seven in place, seeing as everyone slowly started to wake up now that there was conversation going on and the single light bulb above them flickered on. Though for a second, the alpha panicked as he looked towards a corner where there should have been a little cocoon of blankets only to see that there were none there and a yelp left his lips before he started forward.

Two of the beta’s stopped him, wrapping their arms tightly around his frame before one leaned closer, “Shh, it’s okay…Jae, it’s okay. He is out remember. We got him out.”

Jae seemed to come back to his senses after a second or two but looked down and shook his head, “I know…I remember…but…I want him…. I want him back…. want him safe.”

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Jae, pulling him upright and away from the corner to the opposite side of the room where he was forced to sit down and found himself eye to eye with the other alpha who looked furious. A slap was delivered to his face, not with much force behind it but enough to focus him. “Get a grip, Jae,” Son said, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, “Chris is safe. He’s away from this shithole and whining about him won’t help.”

For a second Jae seemed to be at a loss before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Sorry,” he said after a few moments, “Lost myself there.”

“I know,” Son replied, placing a kiss to the others lips before pulling back. “Don’t do it again. If we lose you, they’ll rip us apart and you know it.”

Jae blinked, “You could keep them together.”

“Me? I’m an emotional wreck without you and there’s no way I’m dealing with these brats by myself,” Son replied, swiping at Jae’s nose before pulling back, “Come on, we have to prepare.”

Jae nodded and moved quickly over to BB, Mark and Geom to help them to eat what they could whilst Son checked on the two Yong’s as neither one had moved from their spot on the floor. However, when the alpha found that they were both sharing the one t-shirt that still held the scent of mint chocolate Tim tams, Son felt their pain. The door to their cell would be opening soon, for either inspection or mission drop, and they had to be prepared and ready.

Letting out a sigh, Son placed a kiss to their heads and rubbed at their necks, “Come on guys, you’ve got to hide it and face the day ahead. He is cheering for you. No matter what.”

There was no response from the pair for a few long seconds before they both began to rise, and the t-shirt was hidden as best as anyone could do. Half an hour later, the Sev pack was on its feet, watching as the tray was collected and the door to their cell opened. The usual smirking guard was there, holding onto a couple of large duffle bags which he threw towards their feet. “Seems that the Others still aren’t happy that you took their prize away from them. So, they’ve got a new game for you.”

Several guards entered, each carrying what appeared to be some metal collars. All the members tensed up, when they made their way around the back of them but managed to stay in place as the collars were fitted tightly around their necks. The metal was cold and a tight fit, and Son was aware of something snapping into place. BB reached up to pull at his, feeling his breathing being restricted just a little but the guard smirked, “Careful, boy, don’t want it to explode too, early do you?”

BB’s hand dropped away instantly, fear radiating off the young beta and Geom was quick to grab his hand and squeeze it tight.

It was Son who dared to ask, “Explode?”

“Yeah,” the Guard snarked back towards the group, “Welcome to the Battle Royal Game, where only one of you can make it out alive…if you’re that lucky of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors babbling:
> 
> Well, how do you like some of the reveals yeah? In case anyone's wondering, Yiyang is the girl from Produce 101 China 2020 who was the spitting image of Ztao and I believe she is now part of his lable and she just fits so well with the image in my head of these guy's sister that I couldn't not use her. Check out her pretty instagram here and she was just too perfect to not be used as Tao and Sehun's daughter so I just went with the flow on that one. Plus you should also have a good guess as to whose Hyunjin's Mama now as well and I think they fit together very well. 
> 
> And to clear up a little confusion, I swapped the omega who came with Kris and Xiumin for reasons that you'll learn in Eleven. Don't worry, Junmian is fine and is still with the family and the pack as a whole, just he'd have a bit of a hard time just leaping into the car and travelling that distance but I won't spoil as to why. 
> 
> Then...yeah Chan's mates. I've dropped a few more clues which should make it a bit more obvious who they are now but if no one guesses right I'll add them to the tags in the next update. I'm sorry for being so mean to the idols like this, but if truth be told I've wanted to write a Battle Royal style fic for years but never quite got the motivation to fully go through with it. I'll state now that they do all make it out alive, I'm not going to be that mean to our baby leader in the slightest but it won't be plain sailing either. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, feel free to shout at me in the comments and Eleven will be getting an update in a couple of hours - as I'm on a massive fanfic writing kick this weekend apparently and all three of these fics demanded to be updated so that's happening. 


End file.
